A Minecraft World
by RandCabriged
Summary: Alex Handerson is just another 16 year old that struggles in high school,his love life,and his life at home.Alex plays Minecraft from time to time,but one day when he is playing with his friend,he is sucked into the game.Alex finds out he isn't the only one and he struggles to survive in the Minecraft world. Alex starts to notice that he has gotten himself involed in a feud.
1. prolong

Alex sat in class listening to the math teacher talk when suddenly a piece of paper hit picked up the and read it in his mind, "Minecraft today" it said as he looked at his best gave a quick nod to his friend and returned to listening to his his friend,Lisa,turned behind and gave him a quick smiled back and waved,truth was,ever since last year,he had wanted to be more than "just friends" with Lisa."Would you like to explain why we got this answer " the teacher said as he looked Alex in the looked at the board and struggled to find out what the teacher was talking about".Alex turned red and proceeded with being embarressed.

The bell rang and he quickly got himself out the classroom,looks like he had been "saved by the bell", putting some stuff back in his locker,he got out of his school and walked he got home,he rushed past his dad who was reading a was still upset about the divorce of his parents last year,he was very quickly took off his backpack and turned on his quickly felt a major headache and then blacked out

He woke up in what appeared to a plain biome,he looked at his was a cube,he moved it,he examined his hand and his body."wired" he said,but at the same moment a cow jumped from the ground and landed on hid feet from shock. He also saw that at the bottom were 10 hearts and a green bar,that must be started walking around to look at his surrondings,unaware of the the figure creeping up to him.


	2. Post Your OC

**OC Application **

Hello guys,RandCabriged here,I could use some OCs for my is okay and it can be human or any other kind of mob(really need humans) as long as you fill the description below.

** Name:**

**Age:**

**Mob or Human:**

**Personality :**

**History:**

This will be up for 2-3 months(chapters will still be posted),but you should turn it in as soon as you can(no limit on how many OCs you can apply.(PM or post a review)


	3. Chapter 1:Welcome to Minecraft

**Alex's Point of View**

* * *

Alex turned around and punched the figure in the face as it put it's hand on him."What did you do that for " it said,"Tim" I said,as I saw my best friend's face."I thought you were a zombie or something" I said as I helped my friend up."Do you know what is going on" I asked him,"all I remember is blacking out when I was logging in" he said.I looked at the sun started setting,"whatever is going on,we better start building shelter" I said. Me and Tim dug a hole in the ground and decided to stay there for the night

**Somewhere in a top secret place**

* * *

** "** Has the transition worked" a hooded figure asked as he picked a tablet,"yes ,every single one of those kids have been successfully transported to the overworld" one of his minions responded."Make sure to enforce the mobs so that they take out the chosen one before he becomes a real pest"the hooded figure minion left the room while the hooded figure put down the tablet,"after a ten thousand years,I finally get my revenge". **  
**

**Back to Alex**

* * *

I hit the tree and cracks started appearing,I kept on punching with my fist until it broke into a pain in his fist in his fist was something I couldn't ignore,but at least I got his first wood block.I broke the whole tree and then came the confusing step,how did I turn it into wood planks.I tried throwing it,pulling it apart,or giving it small punches with my sore hand.I got frustrated and didn't know to do and then I heard something,"focus" it said.I threw I fist at it again and it was broke into 4 blocks,I did the same with the other 4 wood blocks which gave me 20 wood planks.I made a crafting table,some sticks,and wooden I felt very tired and I ,I,... Suddenly a sound from above which awoke me and Tim."we should go check it out" Tim said,"we should just",and before I chould finish he was outside.I decided to ignore him and go back to sleep when I heard a scream,"ahhhhhhhhhh" something screamed as I hurried outside.

* * *

**Make sure to review and i hope you enjoyed and make sure you check out my other storys**


End file.
